Mighty Mac
|last_appearance=The Party Surprise |creator(s)=Paul Larson |name=Mighty Mac |nicknames=Mighty Mac the Double Engine |gender=Males |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation=Skarloey Railway |basis=FR Double Fairlie |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Double Fairlie tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-4-0T |wheels=8 |top_speed=50 mph |designer(s)=G.P. Spooner |builder(s)=FR Boston Lodge Works |year_built=Sometime after 1879 |railway=Skarloey Railway |owner(s)=Mr. Percival}} Mighty and Mac are a double-ended Fairlie duplex locomotive, and conjoined twins. Mighty is the "older" of the two and is distinguished by a small flick of hair. Mac is the "younger" half and is distinguished by his youthful features, round nose and freckled cheeks. Despite the opposing personalities of the two ends, they are technically one engine. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Prior to their adoption into the Skarloey Railway family, Mighty Mac had only worked in the shunting yards. Their lack of knowledge beyond their boundaries created much conflict between the two halves (for example, which end is in charge of doing what) when they pulled their first train, which placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst running an important errand. But, with advice from Thomas in mind, they were able to complete their task and realise the value of working as one. Personalities Mighty Mac is two engines in one. He is Mighty on one end and Mac on the other-- making him one of the most unusual engines working on the Skarloey Railway. When Mighty and Mac work together, Mighty Mac is the strongest engine on the Railway. But when they don’t, Mighty and Mac pull each other backwards and forwards, only to end up right where they began. Technical Details Basis Mighty Mac is based on a Double Fairlie locomotive of the Ffestiniog Railway with added buffer beams. A Double Fairlie locomotive from the same railway appeared in the 1979 Annual. Three of these are currently in service on the Ffestiniog - another is preserved at the National Railway Museum, and another is under construction at Boston Lodge. Livery Mighty and Mac are painted royal blue with yellow and red lining. On Mighty's side, his cab windows and tank caps are lined with yellow, while on Mac's side, they are lined with red. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Taketoshi Kawano (Japan) Trivia * Unlike most Double Fairlies, Mighty and Mac have a whistle at both ends of their model. * Mighty is the only engine to have what appears to be hair (excluding facial hair). * In the eleventh season, their whistles were changed to Harvey's at a higher pitch. * Mighty's original whistle sound was later used for Bert, albeit at a half-step higher in pitch. * Mac's original whistle sound was later used for Rex. * Out of all the characters introduced in the ninth and tenth seasons, Mighty Mac is the only one to not be mentioned in the song, "There's Always Something New." * In the German dub since the tenth season, Mighty Mac has been called Big Mac, which is also the name of a TUGS character. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and cancelled Talking Railway Series version; discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (normal and metallic) de:Big Mac es:Mighty Mac pl:Mocny Maciek he:מייטי מק ja:マイティマック Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-4-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters